


Cerradura sin llave

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Genderswap, John x SherlockFem, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlockfem, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, SherlockFem, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Sin otorgar acceso a externos, la única opción permitida es salir, rechazándola absolutamente, pero, ¿Cuando hay una pequeña rendija?, la curiosidad por observar hacia afuera, la aventura y miles de pensamientos que corren ansiosos por experimentar nuevas sensaciones convertidas en recuerdos, ordenándose en experiencias.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Cerradura sin llave

**¡** **RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Hola nuevamente fandom, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que escribí algo de esta hermosa pareja, pues bien, he vuelto con algo corto, raro y bastante… ¿inesperado? – Tal vez – Había hecho la promesa de traer algo así y si no lo recuerdan… aprovecho para invitarlos a leer: "Dejarte ir, es imposible". Lean, den fav, follow y un comentario.**

**Y honestamente, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que escribí. Jajajaja.**

**Recomendación musical: "Lo nuestro vale más" por Jesse & Joy**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y SHERLOCK es una producción y adaptación por parte de la BBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elegancia en su andar con los precisos zapatos de tacón delgado que realzan su altura, presumiendo esa exquisita figura que en ocasiones se ve oculta por el gran abrigo con el que siempre sale, falda o pantalones, su elección en complementar sus blusas en tonalidades azul o violeta, impresionan por la excelente combinación, como si estuvieran hechas exclusivamente para que ella sea la única en vestir con ese estilo. Sin importar cuantas veces sea copiada o imitada, superar al original es más allá de lo imposible.

Son los pensamientos del rubio que observa silenciosamente a la morena colocarse la blusa de color turquesa, batallando en cerrar los botones que están a la altura de su estómago. Las manos de Shirley detienen su tarea de abotonarse correspondiéndole la mirada a John, son segundos de silencio y un pestañeo de la mujer, hasta que el buen doctor ladea el rostro, tosiendo, generando un enrojecimiento por las puntas de sus orejas.

Un suspiro llega a oídos de John seguido por una sombra cubriendo los rayos de la lámpara que ilumina su habitación, Shirley esta parada a su lado, con las manos a los costados y su blusa perfectamente colocada. Se recuerda a sí mismo, no bajar la mirada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, no solo por caballerosidad, sino por sus pensamientos traicioneros. – John – Trago con pesadez saliva al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Shirley, imágenes de recuerdos excesivamente detallados y satisfactorios. – ¿Fue estimulante el sexo conmigo? – una pregunta sin ningún tipo de tacto y la cotidianidad de preguntar la hora.

Dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante, John tapo la mitad de su rostro con la palma, resistiendo una risa, por un momento, solo uno, la escena de una charla de cama se filtró por los recovecos de su activa imaginación, acompañados de tiernas muestras afectivas, con sus brazos alrededor del otro, disfrutando del calor y los restos de feromonas y fluidos secos, ideando planes para el resto del día, comenzando por cómo salir de la cama y que desayunar.

Y a pesar de que la respuesta no llega a oídos de la morena asintió en comprensión, recogiendo del suelo su falda, ropa interior y lo que fueron unas medias en color negro que conocieron tiempos mejores, sin verificar dirección, volvió el pedazo de tela en una bola, arrojándola al cesto detrás suyo, cercano a una de las esquinas de la cama.

Con las pantaletas asegurando sus nalgas y el frente de su entre pierna, se detuvo al abrir la puerta de la habitación – Baja cuando termines de cambiarte, le pediré a la Sra. Hudson el desayuno – dijo, con la espalda en dirección de John, saliendo con toda elegancia, importándole de menos la grata vista del contoneo de sus caderas, enmarcado por el decorado de sus pantaletas blancas con holanes sobre el elástico.

Tras unos segundos en soledad de la habitación, John intento recostarse nuevamente en su cama, ignorando el choque sufrido por su cabeza contra la pared ante un mal cálculo de la distancia, deslizándose hasta que toco la suavidad de la almohada, exhalando en cansancio, miro el techo con los restos de pintura algo vieja y comenzaban a colgar para caer encima de él, en cualquier instante.

Palabras más, palabras menos, solo una latía constantemente en su pensamiento: Imposible.

Había una consciencia – que aún mantiene – del atractivo natural de su compañera de piso, combinado a sus suaves sonrisas, coqueteos planeados y la forma en que es capaz de desmarañar los misterios – casos – que se escapan entre las aberturas de la obviedad para New Scotland Yard. Hermosa, sexy y en cierto grado, letal – tras el escrutinio de sus ojos – declarando abiertamente su matrimonio con el trabajo, rechazando a toda costa avances o atenciones románticas. Trayendo a su memoria, su primer encuentro con Greg y como no dejaba de mirar a Shirley a pesar de estar molesto con ella por no cooperar con el caso. Tiempo después – y por algunas bocas flojas – se enteró la forma en que la morena rechazo a Greg, eligiendo deducir como estaba al borde del divorcio con su ex esposa, armándose de valor para intentar enamorarse una vez más.

Mortal, un golpe directo.

Y aquí estaba, recostado en cama con la colcha cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, mirando el techo terminando de procesar que vio las finas curvas de la única detective consultora del mundo quien le indico con toda tranquilidad que iría por desayuno con su casera, teniendo minutos extra para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su estado de actividad usual, alejando la pereza de sus músculos con unos cuantos bostezos. Hasta que decidió sentarse de golpe, mandando a volar la colcha pero sin que callera de su regazo.

¡¿En qué demonios pensaba al asumirlo con tranquilidad?!

* * *

Corriendo escaleras abajo directo a la sala común del departamento procurando en su vestimenta bóxer, pantalón y camisa de pijama. La entrada abierta le dio la audición perfecta de la divertida risa de la Sra. Hudson y algunas palabras sueltas como los dulces consejos de una madre a su hija primogénita recién casada. – ¡Oh!, Buen día John – saludo la amable casera, con su sonrisa cálida, mirando entre él y Shirley que colocaba un par de tazas en la mesa. – Parece que tuviste una grata noche de descanso, querido.

Un fuerte calor se amortiguo sobre su rostro, optando por desviar el rostro de la jovialidad de su casera, rascándose la nuca y buscando algún punto interesante entorno a la habitación, mientras su compañera de piso hacia algo de ruido, rescatando un par de cubiertos de alguno de los cajones. Otra risa traviesa de la Sra. Hudson acompañada por un guiño en dirección a John. – ¡Cielos!, mira la hora – señalo a su muñeca con apuro fingido – Mi telenovela está a punto de empezar. Disfruten su comida.

\- Lo haremos. Gracias.

Con la expresión risueña de un infante que ha hecho una travesura y solo él conoce los resultados catastróficos pero graciosos, palmeo el hombro de John, retirándose por el umbral de la puerta, cerrando lentamente y tarareando una especie de marcha nupcial que resonaba por las escaleras al descender.

Dejando atrás otro – de la larga lista – de momentos bochornosos, confusiones bizarras y el emparejamiento de su casera, aprecio el cambio de vestimenta en su compañera, pantalones flojos de líneas verticales en tono azul claro, una blusa floja que al decolorarse paso a ser gris y su bata en complemento al pantalón. Los risos salvajes tan característicos de ella, se pegaban a su rostro por una cantidad mínima de humedad y gotas diminutas que brillaban cual perlas del mar, cayendo en intervalos de segundos largos, aterrizando en partes de su cuello o en el hombro de su bata.

Arrastrando la silla con el sonido de sus patas contra el suelo, Shirley tomo asiento al frente de su plato aun vacío, alargando el brazo por un bísquet, untándolo con mermelada del tarro que previamente abrió al ordenar el espacio que ocuparían en su comedor dentro de la cocina.

Sin una segunda – o, ¿tercera? – invitación para desayunar, John ocupo el espacio a la derecha de Shirley, dando la espalda a la estufa, tomando un pan tostado, eligiendo untar generosamente mantequilla, mordió hasta llegar a la mitad de este, mascando y saboreando la textura crujiente con el deslizamiento cremoso, creando una combinación perfecta, solo acentuada por una taza de té justamente colocado a su lado. Bebió un sorbo, seguido por un trago con mayor confianza de que su boca y lengua no terminarían quemados, permitiendo al líquido de hierbas aromáticas, enjuagar los restos de su bocado, calentando su garganta y llegando hasta su estómago.

Un plato con huevo revuelto, tocino cortado en cuadros y la mitad de una tira reposaban humeantemente, desprendiendo el olor exquisito de comida recién hecha, alentando a dar el primer mordisco, seguido por uno tras otro, hasta terminarlo y quizás repetir un par de cucharadas aunque eso significara aumentar una talla de pantalones y recorrer un orificio de su cinturón. Desayuno completo, variado, generoso con altas probabilidades de ser disfrutado, recordando su sabor suficiente para sobre pasar la hora de una merienda, esperando hasta la comida estuviera lista.

Maravillosamente ideal.

Y en extremo normal.

Común. Cotidiano.

Muy casero.

\- Shirley. – dijo, rodeando de paciencia y tranquilidad su tono de voz. Había detalles que necesitaban aclarar, aunque tuvieran una nimiedad desconocida para él, obvia para ella.

\- Estate tranquilo. – termino el mismo bísquet al que unto mermelada a penas sentarse a la mesa – Solo la Sra. Hudson estuvo en contacto con los ingredientes y utensilios. Trajo directamente la comida desde su casa. – Eligiendo otra pieza del mismo pan, agrego una mitad de mermelada y otra con mantequilla, espolvoreando esta última con media cucharada de azúcar.

\- Gracias. Pero eso no es-

\- Lavare los platos, así que no te retrases. Iré por un encargo con Molly y luego a con Garfield, al parecer no son capaces de adivinar aun los intereses de su ultimo secuestrador. Chicas, todas próximas a cumplir quince años, cabellos castaños, de ojos avellana o iris oscurecidos. ¿En que son iguales? – lamio un resto de mermelada en su pulgar – ¿Qué tan familiarizado estas con la historia de Edipo Rey?, Pasar una vida enamorado de la imagen adolescente de su madre.

\- A lo que me refi-

\- Llegará un paquete también. – sujeto la taza de porcelana por la oreja – Ordene un par de nuevos tubos de ensaye, solo espero que el chico de entregas no me rompa nada, aun me debe un juego de matraces. – rememoro el trágico incidente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Una semana de retraso en sus experimentos fue el precio a pagar por un primerizo repartidor no acostumbrado a ver un par de piernas desnudas y recién cortadas para donación a estudiantes de medicina.

\- ¡ESCUCHAME! – Golpeando la mesa con sus palmas abiertas, Shirley detuvo su hablar, mirando directamente a John y dando un par de pestañeos.

Una disculpa por su alterado reaccionar e interrumpir la cadena de dialogo establecida. Rascando el inicio de su barba matutina, la detective observo, entrecerrando sus ojos – Tampoco tienes que gritar John. – Recupero su turno de expresión verbal – Hoy pareces más irritable y distraído. – bebió su té, frunciendo el ceño por la falta de dulzura y hierbas aromáticas. – ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu ultima novia?, ¿Alex?, ¿Patricia?, ¿Mitzi?

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis novias?

\- Bastante, si me permites señalar. – regreso la taza al platillo. Entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, usándolos de apoyo para su barbilla – Sus constantes visitas y cuestionamientos a nuestra cohabitación.

\- Has considerado que no es común que dos-

\- Estúpido. Incluso si fuera hombre señalarían la misma particularidad solo que con más morbo del requerido...

\- Ok, ok. – presiono el puente de su nariz – Estoy perdiendo el punto.

\- Vaya novedad. – suspiro agotada, poniéndose en pie y bajando su vista directo a John – Distracción. Pasas demasiado tiempo intentando explicarte, fallando en más de la mitad de tus cortejos y, ¿Cómo te afecta? – pregunto la detective, con el tono de un profesor que recién inicia un nuevo tema y quiere resaltar los conocimientos de su clase, escondidos u olvidados en los recovecos de su memoria. – Simple. Me tomas en consideración como un potencial interés, ligue, querida o cualquier otra forma de expresión para una relación romántica de dos individuos. – Sin más reacción que la boca abierta, John dio simples monosílabos restando un grado por sí mismo a su capacidad intelectual.

En más de una ocasión estuvo de acuerdo con sus novias, Shirley es una mujer hermosa por tanto es imposible que NO estén románticamente involucrados o algo parecido, en unión libre en condiciones extremas de una mente abierta, sin represalias para ninguno de los lados.

Todo lo contrario al pensamiento, solo en su primera reunión intento coquetearle, los siguientes días, se asombraba de la capacidad deductiva y astucia de la mujer, hasta que dejo de ser la misteriosa mujer pasando a ser Shirley, su compañera, camarada, amiga, la única detective consultora del mundo. – Por tanto, elegí intervenir, retirando la distracción para ambos. – asevero satisfecha de su resolución, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sonriendo cubierta de presunción y confianza. – ¡Es perfecto! – alzo sus brazos, girando sobre la punta de sus pies, caminando fuera de la cocina, deteniéndose al frente de la chimenea – A la máxima capacidad de resolución sin pensamientos innecesarios interviniendo cada diez minutos o cuestionamientos a las diferencias físicas por cada mujer nueva que traes o si comparten alguna característica conmigo.

John fue capaz de salir de su estupor, tras una conjugación de ciertas palabras que podían ser tomadas a favor de una declaración, que si bien no debería existir, agitaron el latido de su corazón, refrescando su memoria con la noche anterior.

Shirley ingresando a su habitación – con seguro – quitando las cobijas, despertándolo bruscamente y quitando las piezas de su elegante conjunto. Lo siguiente, era piel suave, besos torpes, manos temblando pero precisas, preciosos suspiros vueltos gemidos llamando por él.

\- Satisfecha y explicada la tensión sexual que pululaba alrededor nuestro, ¿alguna objeción John?

\- No es una objeción, sino, una pregunta.

\- Adelante, procede.

\- Si, bien, claro. – limpio las migajas de sus manos, rascando bajo su nariz y poniéndose de pie, caminando hasta la detective. Aclaro su garganta con una tos fuerte, pasando a sobar su brazo izquierdo con la palma de su mano, claros signos de nervios, anteponiéndose a soltar vocablo. – ¿Te gustó, Shirley?

\- Oh~, John. – negó, con una sonrisa condescendiente – Puede que mis acciones se malinterpretaran, pero lo que experimentamos, no es más que una respuesta corporal que intenta satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de nuestros cuerpos, al cohabitar un espacio diario.

\- Marcaste y demostraste tu punto – la de rizados cabellos volvió a asentir. – Estoy atraído por ti. – confeso John, reuniendo el color sobre sus pómulos. Sin apartar su mirada de la de ella – Pero, "necesito saber" – pensó, con esperanza grabándose en cada parte de su postura. Eligiendo cambiar su pregunta – ¿Estas enamorada de mí?

Hubo silencio dentro de la habitación, interrumpido solo por las respiraciones de ambos, que con la finura de un depredador se podía ser capaz de escuchar esos pequeños decibeles, incluso, el volumen de las voces en el televisor por la novela de la Sra. Hudson. Tardo, para hablar, incluso una risa sarcástica habría sido bien recibida, iniciando una discusión, donde ella explicaría nuevamente que se trataba del cuerpo y los comentarios innecesarios de personas ajenas a ellos dos, tratando de justificar su estilo de vida con el romanticismo e intereses sexuales.

Sería suficiente, concluyendo esa página en su relación cotidiana, dejando asperezas por limar y que dentro de unos días, vueltos semanas, meses y años, se trataría de una graciosa historia.

Pero, no fue así.

Al menos, si el rostro de Shirley tan perlado, no se hubiera coloreado del rosa otorgado por un clima invernal o las altas temperaturas de una época calurosa.

Con un paso seguro John intento tocar el brazo de su compañero con las puntas de los dedos, contacto que no llego, al ella apartarse, sujetando su cabeza, elevando los rizados cabellos que comenzaban a esponjarse por la falta de humedad. – Shirley – dijo su nombre, creyendo que así atraería su atención.

El rosa, se intensificó al rojo, los ojos dilatados y murmurando constantes en su perfecta deducción si algo fue pasado por alto o no tomo en cuenta.

Ella no podía, no debía.

Porque si era de ese modo, entonces. – Lo estoy. – confeso, con sus ojos abiertos intentando escaparse de los orificios en su rostro.

\- ¿He?

\- Desarrolle una atracción secreta por ti – su mano derecha empuñada se presionó contra sus labios – que eventualmente fue convirtiéndose en gusto. Actuando bajo los celos, te revele los más profundos y penosos secretos de tus novias. – paso los risos entre sus dedos, dejando su frente despejada – Permití que avanzara sin previsión hasta el punto que termine acostándome contigo, John.

\- Ósea, que tu…

\- Tengo sentimientos por ti, sí. – miro a John.

\- Eso es... – sintió que se garganta se secaba. Un tirón en la comisura de sus labios, quería sonreír – es bueno escucharlo. – Las mariposas se tropezaban con los batidos de sus alas al volar dentro del estómago de John.

\- Fue más un desfavorable cálculo sin todas las variables correspondientes. – hablo, desviando el rostro, acomodando el cuello de su bata – Me disculpo.

\- Ósea que ahora tu… – La mano alzada de Shirley detuvo el preludio de argumentos persuasivos.

\- Sería justo que ambos nos mantengamos en un límite de espacio, comunicación y vista. Necesito reevaluar todo y que no se me escape nada. – camino con los brazos pegados a sus costados, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- Pero Shir- intento bloquear su huida, eligiendo no hacerlo, recibiendo un corto asentimiento de Shirley. Luego, el sonido de la puerta con el pestillo puesto.

Esa no era la forma más apropiada de comenzar un día, concluir una relación antes de siquiera empezarla. Regresando a la mesa, dio un bocado al desayuno tibio de la Sra. Hudson, delicioso al paladar pero pesado de tragar, su apetito se había disipado. – "Dar tiempo al tiempo" – se dijo a sí mismo, intentando un nuevo bocado hasta que su desayuno desapareció del plato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Gracias por pasar a leer, sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Dejen un fav, follow y no olviden rellenar el hermoso cuadro en blanco. ¡Hasta otra!**

**Posdata: Si, esto era un GenderBender… así que hoy nace: Whitney Shirley Simone Holmes.**

**Y créanme, fue un trabajo extenuante encontrar el nombre que encajara y me agradara, para cada uno hay un significado:**

**Whitney:** Nombre de origen anglosajón que significa "isla blanca". Tenaz y luchadora, llega siempre donde quiere por su inteligencia, constancia, entusiasmo y talento natural supedita su vida personal al éxito profesional

 **Shirley:** Shirley es un nombre de origen celta que significa "brillante". Variante: Shirlene, Sherlee, Sherli, Sherlie, Sheryl, Shirl, Shirlea, Shirlee, Shirleen, Shirly.

 **Simone:** Nombre de origen hebreo, significa; "aquella que escucha."Tiene un don para escuchar a los demás. Es muy humana, sensible y solidaria. Disfruta ayudando a los demás y detesta la soledad. En el amor, es tierna y comprometida.

**¿Lindos, no?, puede que el ultimo tenga una cierta, ¿ironía?, jajaja, si entendieron el chiste, pueden ponerlo en el bello cuadro en blanco. ¡Bye-bye!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
